It is common for many fishermen to prepare their fishing rod or rods in advance of fishing trips or for storage. It can be a nuisance for a fisherman to string their fishing line through the eyelets of a fishing rod, so often this is done before a fishing outing. And since a fisherman is not necessarily sure what bait or lure they may use, they cannot fully rig their fishing rod in advance. At present, this fisherman will simply tie off the string after threading the rod eyelets. Alternatively, a fisherman can attach a hook or lure as a place holder to retain the fishing line in place in a rod. If a rod is strung with a hook or lure in advance, then those hooks may become a hazard during handling of that rod while preparing to fish or otherwise transporting a rod for a fishing outing. Similarly, a fisherman can prepare multiple rods for a fishing trip, each rod having a different fishing line strung in it. It can then be difficult to differentiate which rod is strung with which line.